La pelea del siglo
by Fireclaw-the-cat
Summary: SI NO VAN A LEER, NI SE MOLESTEN EN ABRIRLO. La gran boca de Sonic lo termina metiendo en una pelea contra nada mas y nada menos que Amy. Ahora debera enfrentarse a ella en un estadio lleno de personas que esperan verlo perder ante la eriza. Humor y accion en mi primer fanfic lleno de errores y pesima naraccion, espero que lo disfruten.


**Hola, lector, lo que está a punto de leer podría resultarle bastante malo, mal redactado, pésima ortografía, y demás cosas negativas que se puede esperar de algo que es hecho por alguien que no tiene idea de lo que hace. Pero está bien, ya que este es el primer fanfic que he escrito y en ningún momento espere que fuese perfecto. Ya ha pasado su tiempo desde que lo he escrito y puedo notar mis errores; así que ya sabe, si le da una oportunidad a esta historia, le estaría muy agradecido que no olvide dejar su opinión y hacerme notar mis gravísimos errores de cualquier tipo que usted haya notado. Quién sabe, tal vez un día vuelva a re-subirlo con una mejor gramática y narración, y no olvidare darle las gracias por ayudarme en su re-edición.**

**No interrumpo más y disfrute de la lectura. **Solo no olvide que todos fuimos novatos una vez, y yo no me avergüenzo de admitirlo.

**Sonic Vs Amy: La pelea de siglo**

El estadio estaba repleto de gente gritando emocionada, había vendedores y una iluminación que oscurecía las últimas partes del fondo y centraba la atención al cuadrilátero donde dos erizos de distinto sexo estaban dentro de él con sus respectivos equipos detrás de las cuerdas.

En una esquina estaba Amy Rose, su clásico vestido había sido reemplazado con una vestimenta femenina de boxeo, su cara demostraba seguridad y determinación y adornada una cinta de artes marciales que le mantenía el pelo lejos de los ojos. Movía sus hombros para relajarse mientras escuchaba palabras de aliento de su equipo.

En la otra esquina estaba Sonic, llevaba sus clásicas zapatillas, pantalones de boxeo (irónico para el erizo que comúnmente no usaba pantalones) y sus guantes fueron reemplazados por unos de boxeo, estaba sentado en una silla con la cara asustada e indecisa, detrás de él se escuchaban débiles palabras de aliento y risas malvadas.

Sonic estaba con la mirada clavada mirando como el equipo contrario lo miraba fijamente como si estuvieran analizándolo, su mirada se desviaba cada tanto para ver lo repleto del estadio, evitaba girar mas su cabeza para no prestar atención a las risas detrás de él. Apenas escuchadas por su mente, que era un revuelto de pensamientos e ideas. Sonic rápidamente giro la mirada donde un gato con traje de arbitro se preparaba para decir unas palabras antes del comienzo de la pelea, Sonic pudo sentir como unas manos lo forzaban a levantarse y lo empujaban para que comience a acercarse al árbitro, Sonic dio débiles pasos mientras su mente comenzó a recordar como se había metido en tal enredadera…

**1 mes antes…**

Un día tranquilo en Green Hill, los pájaros tarareaban su momentánea libertad (obviamente disfrutaban hasta ser encerrados otra vez dentro de un robot) y el viento pasaba acariciando las felices caras de cualquier criatura que estuviera por ahí, a lo lejos una mancha azul viajaba a toda velocidad.

Era Sonic, tenía su típica sonrisa más grande que de costumbre, algo dentro de él lo alegraba cuando se acerco a un árbol y se acostó debajo de él

Sonic: (bostezo débil) _No recuerdo haber tenido una semana así, nada de robot o extraterrestres, incluso hace dos semanas que no sé nada de Amy y sus intentos de acosarme._

Sonic veía las nubes tranquilamente cuando su estomago lo llamaba (Es hora del chilidog), levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose el pasto, se lanzo en búsqueda de un sitio donde comprar su más deseado alimento. Había pasado un rato, con su alimento en mano y una bolsa con otros dos chilidog en ella, el erizo azul caminaba tranquilo buscando un sitio donde sentarse y disfrutar más el momento. En su búsqueda pudo ver a lo lejos a un erizo negro, de mirada seria y puño cerrado, se dirigía de derecha a izquierda por lo que la mitad derecha de su cara no podía verse, Sonic termino rápido su chilidog y sacudió su mano intentando llamar la atención, mas fue su sorpresa al ver que cuando el erizo negro volteaba tenía un ojo morado a tal punto que parecía cerrado de la hinchazón.

Sonic: _¿Hey, Shad, que te ha pasado?_

Shadow: _No es algo que deba interesarte_

Sonic: _Vamos, no te pongas así ¿Acaso se te escapo la mano con Rouge?_

Shadow simplemente ignoro a Sonic e intento reanimar su marcha cuando el erizo azul bloqueo su camino, con una sonrisa y agregándole siempre nuevos sobrenombres, le insistía que le contara a la par de que lo picaba en la cabeza con el dedo. Shadow a su vez intentaba esquivarlo sin prestarle atención, pero siempre Sonic bloqueaba su paso, la vena en la cabeza de Shadow estaba a cinco sobrenombres tontos de explotar cuando soltó un rugido

Shadow: ¿_Puedes dejar de molestar? Si tanto quieres saber, me lo hizo Amy, ayer por la tarde_

La cara de Shadow se sonrojo un poco mientras Sonic tenía su cara tapada evitando que se le escapara la risa

Sonic: (luego de una larga carcajada)_ No puedo creer que Amy te hiciera eso, en serio que te había subestimado, pequeño Shadow_

Shadow: _No es para tanto, solo la ayudaba a entrenar cuando se le escapo la mano, fue un accidente_

Sonic: _En realidad, mas parece que se le escapo su puño_

Shadow: _No deberías subestimarla, se ha hecho más fuerte de lo que crees_

El erizo negro continuo su marcha, tenía la cara medio avergonzada, mientras Sonic caminaba frente a él de espalda con las manos detrás de su cabeza, aprovechando la situación para humillarlo y reírsele. Llevaban cinco minutos así cuando Shadow cambio su mirada, se detuvo y lo miro fijamente

Shadow: _Bueno, ya entendí ¿Por qué mejor no te callas?_

Sonic: _Esta bien, gruñón, sinceramente solo bromeaba, no puedo creer todavía que Amy _(Shadow abrió los ojos completamente) _porque ella…_

Voz femenina:(Ruidosamente)_ ¿Por qué ella qué?_

Sonic pego un brinco y giro su cabeza rápidamente, frente a él estaba Amy, ya con su martillo en mano y mirada enojada, ella repitió otra vez la misma pregunta esta vez mas ruidosamente, el erizo azul estaba muy nervioso, divagaba palabras al azar mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando una respuesta, o mejor aún, una ruta de escape. Amy dio un paso fuerte y volvió a hacerle la pregunta

Sonic: _Bueno, veras, es que… lo que yo realmente quería decir… es que es _**porque eres una NIÑA**

El eco rompió la tranquilidad de Green Hill, hasta el viento se había cortado, los animales miraban asustados desde donde provenía ese eco tan intenso que se volvía a escuchar una y otra vez, Los niños dejaron de jugar en sus juegos, los habitantes de las casas salieron a mirar afuera de donde provenía ese eco.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del mundo, donde se supone que si en el otro lugar es de día, ahí debería ser de noche, un gordo bigotudo se encontraba durmiendo en una improvisada cama ubicada en una sucia fabrica, cuando se despertó asustado por un pequeño susurro casi inescuchable: "prqu res na nia" pudo escuchar el hombre huevo cuando volvió a dormirse acurrucado en su peluche de fontanero celebre.

De vuelta en Green hill, el eco dejo de escucharse mientras un grupo de personas se acerco a la zona donde estaba los tres erizos

Shadow: _No puedo creer lo que dijiste_

Sonic: _No, no, Amy, no quise decir eso, yo…_

Amy tenía la cara inexpresiva y los ojos bien abiertos, puso su martillo sobre su hombro y se retiro en silencio dejando a las personas y a los dos erizos solos, se podía escuchar el murmullo de las personas que dudaban si esa era la voz de Sonic diciendo lo que creen haber escuchado, después de todo, era el héroe local de la zona

Shadow: _La verdad que esta vez sí que has metido la pata_

Sonic: _No puedo creer que siga con vida después de eso ¿Crees que ella se enojara?_

Shadow: _La verdad no sé, copia, pero mejor evita callejones oscuros y zonas despobladas_

La situación había terminado así, el erizo azul volvió a su casa, preguntándose el porqué dijo lo que dijo, o porque no había pensado mejor las cosas, al final era incierto como afecto a Amy, pero debía buscarla al día siguiente y pedir disculpas. Algo que hubiera sido sencillo si la situación no lo hubiera dejado despierto toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, Sonic estaba acostado en su cama de forma incomoda, levanto su cabeza buscando ver el reloj, pero su atención había cambiado al escuchar el timbre, camino con pasos torpe hacia la puerta, y al abrirla, la luz del sol lo golpeo de tal forma que le hizo darse cuenta que ya eras mas del mediodía, puso sus manos tapando el sol buscando a la persona que había llamado, una silueta fue tomando forma más nítida hasta dejar ver a una mujer ardilla de mayor edad, cara de perro e inclinaba un papel hacia Sonic, detrás de ellas había otras mujeres de igual edad formando fila detrás de ella, sus caras demostraban distintas etapas de enojo, la mirada del erizo bajo al papel

Mujer: _Sonic, el erizo, me presento a usted como la directora del trato igualitario y respeto hacia las mujeres, vengo a invitarlo a un evento que ha de organizarse en el estadio multipropósito de__ Star__ light dentro 31 días, por favor, acepte su invitación, y nos veremos el día del evento_

Sonic aun intentando reaccionar a la situación, vio como las mujeres se alejaban desviando la mirada de él, aun cuando se fueron intentaba analizar la situación cuando abrió la carta, era raro el contenido, ya que únicamente había un afiche pequeño de mala calidad (de esos que te entregan en las calles y que a veces pegan en las paredes), la mirada del erizo se abrió de punta a punta cuando vio la parte central del anuncio: La pelea de Amy Rose, contra Sonic, The hedgehog, los detalles mostraban a ambos con caras desafiantes con los puños en alto, Amy se veía igual a ella, pero Sonic había sido pintado como un cerdo con pliegues de grasa escapándose de su pantalón y moqueando un poco.

El erizo más tarde se encontraba en la casa de Tails, nadie mejor que su amigo zorro para explicarle mejor las cosas, al parecer Amy había sentido que ya no formaba parte de equipo, que siempre era puesta en la misma filas que Cream y Big, siendo que ellos solo son de apoyo moral, más que de combate, puesta a cambiar la situación, entreno todos los días hasta el punto de desafiar amigablemente a sus amigos, en forma de entrenamiento, nadie había tenido problemas, incluso Tails dijo que era inspirador la idea, y que fue divertido enfrentarse a ella. Estuvieron hablando un tiempo más sobre que debían hacer ante la pelea que se había programado cuando se escucho el tocar de la puerta, Tails ya había adivinado que era Knuckles, era el único que nunca usaba timbre y siempre tocaba. Al abrir la puerta, igual se sorprendió cuando venía acompañado de Shadow y Silver, los tres entraron saludando de aire a Tails, y fueron directamente donde se encontraba Sonic.

Knuckles: _En serio, amigo, te voy a extrañar, solo espero que quede algo que extrañar_

Silver: _Blaze me conto lo que paso, ella también está furiosa, estas en graves problemas_

Shadow: _Escuche por ahí que usar tu piel para adornar su martillo_

Sonic había sido rodeado por los tres amigos, entre Knuckles y Shadow soltaban frases tontas mientras se reían de él, y Silver era el único que mostraba preocupación ante su amigo, pero igual no ayudaba mucho lo que decía. Tails había estaba apartado del grupo observando la situación e intentado darle ánimos a Sonic desde lejos.

Silver: _Sonic, quiero advertirte que esto es inevitable, Rouge y Blaze estarán observándote todo el tiempo que no intentes escapar de Green Hill hasta el día del evento, incluso muchas mujeres raras y viejas estarán observándote_

El ambiente se veía malo para Sonic, ya se había cansado de todo y empujo a Knuckles para salir corriendo por la puerta, ignorando a Tails que intento pararlo, quedando Silver y Tails preocupados por él, y Shadow y Knuckles actuando y riendo como idiotas.

Sonic salió corriendo a toda velocidad, podía sentirlo, por arriba de los edificios, por encima de los arboles, cada vez que pasaba por un callejón, una silueta con cola larga o un aleteo lo perseguían, el no tenía tiempo para prestarle atención a eso, debía dirigirse a la casa de Amy, su última esperanza. Al llegar se detuvo un tiempo, podía sentir que era vigilado todavía, camino lentamente, intentando darse valor, esta vez pensó cada palabra como si fuera a dar un discurso ante el mundo, si no paraba esto aquí y ahora, no solo debía pelear con su amiga, debía pelear con la persona que le seguía todos los días.

Al tocar la puerta, se escucho un silencio total, para Sonic la espera se hizo eterna, abrían pasado no menos que un minuto pero para Sonic ya habían sido horas, llego a creer que no había nadie, estaba pensando en irse cuando se escucho el abrir de la puerta lentamente, Sonic por fin pudo ver a Amy después del accidente de ayer, ella estaba con su clásica ropa de siempre y con mirada medio enojada, Sonic miro para atrás y vio que muy al fondo se encontraban Rouge y Blaze, raro al pensar que hace poco lo estaban siguiendo.

Amy: _¿Qué necesitas, Sonic? _(Respondiendo Amy, el tono de nombrarlo al erizo fue tan raro para él, no era para nada la forma cariñosa y alocada de siempre, esta era tan fría para salir de ella)

Sonic: _Amy, por favor, entiéndelo, lo de ayer fue un malentendido, estaba tan nervioso que no me di cuenta lo que dije, no es necesario llegar tan lejos, en serio me estoy disculpando _(Sonic vio como las siluetas de detrás de Amy se acercaban, pudo ver caras enojadas esta vez)

Amy: _Sonic, no se trata del ¿Por qué lo dijiste?, sino que lo dijiste, y si lo dijiste fue porque lo pensaste, ya es tarde para pedir disculpas, _(la mirada de Amy se volvió mínimamente triste) _yo solo quería invitarte a entrenar conmigo, eras la última persona con la quien quería demostrar que había mejorado, es un principio quería mejorarme a mí misma, pero también lo hacía por ti, para demostrarte que puedo estar a tu lado ante cualquier situación, y pensaba que así te gustaría un poco mas_

Sonic se sentía peor que antes, ya se sentía mal que ella se haya tomado tantas molestias solo por él, todo lo que había planeado decir se derrumbo dentro de su mente, ya no tenían un valor alguno

Sonic: _Amy, no quiero pelear contigo, yo no podría ni pensar en hacerte daño aunque sea por entrenar, yo… _(Blaze y Rouge ya habían llegado a estar a espaldas de Amy, sus miradas serias y enojadas dejaban ver que ellas no iban a permitir la cancelación de la pelea)

Amy: _Sonic, esto ha llegado más lejos que tú o yo, si no te doy una lección ahora mismo, jamás podría perdonarme, te sacare ese pensamiento tuyo aunque deba hacerlo junto a uno de tus dientes_

Sonic ya no estaba preocupado, entendió eso como una amenaza, y no iba a permitirlo, sabía que había llegado muy lejos con lo que dijo, pero no era razón para llegar tan lejos, o al menos eso él creía

Sonic: _Mira, Amy, está bien, no acepte mi disculpa, pero no voy a pelear contigo, y ningún grupo de mujeres enojadas me podrá obligar a lastimar a una amiga_

Sonic al terminar su frase, se dio vuelta sin escuchar respuesta, al mismo momento de espaldas de Amy, unas siluetas saltaron fuera de la casa e iniciaron una persecución, no eran rivales para la velocidad de Sonic, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse de Green Hill fue bloqueado por un grupo de mujeres, lo que obligo al erizo a girar hacia la derecha, la persecución siguió así por un tiempo, su camino era cortado a cada rato, llego al bosque donde pensaba que ahí le iba ser más fácil escapar, pero aun así, aun estaban Rouge y Blaze, sabía que no iba ser fácil escapar, cuando de repente una cuerda muy vista fue levantada en un intento de hacerlo tropezar, Sonic la salto de tal forma que hizo una acrobacia aérea, y continuo su marcha, lamentablemente se dio cuenta que fue llevado hasta un acantilado, intento rodear el acantilado pero antes de iniciar su marcha, una cortina de fuego lo detuvo, no hubo tiempo para ver al creador obvio de tal cosa, cuando intento girar para escapar por el otro lado, ya se encontraba rouge bloqueándole el paso, Sonic estaba pensando como escapar mientras Blaze apareció de lado manteniendo el muro de fuego y bloqueándole el paso por donde Sonic había llegado, ninguna de ella dijo una palabra, solo se pusieron en posición de bloqueo, y lo miraron fijamente, no paso ni dos minutos cuando llego Amy junto a unas mujeres.

Mujer aleatoria: _Excelente, Señorita Rouge, sabía que era buena idea pedir ayuda a la mejor agente de G.U.N._

Rouge: _No se preocupe, no iba a dejar que se escapara sin recibir su merecido, pero aun espero una paga por esto_

Sonic ya estaba rendido, su mirada fue fijada en Amy que se acercaba a él

Amy: _Sonic, entiéndelo de una vez, esta pelea es inevitable, de… alguna forma… u otra… yo… te… _(Amy se acercaba más cerca de Sonic, hasta pegar su cara junto a la de él) pateare… el… culo.

Sonic cayó de espaldas, y miro como las mujeres junto con Amy se iban, aun así, pudo ver que Rouge y Blaze aun estaban acechándolo desde lejos, ya estaba rendido, Sonic solo comenzó a caminar lentamente para darle tiempo al grupo de alejarse de él, y así poder volver a su casa.

Los días fueron pasando como rayos, cada día se turnaban entre las risas de Shadow y Knuckles, las frases cursis de Tails y Silver, y los recuerdos de su mente de los primeros dos días de todo este tema. La última semana había llegado, y Sonic no salió de su casa, había cerrado todo de forma de que Rouge y Blaze no miraran para dentro de su casa, Sonic se ejercitaba vagamente para prepararse, cuando Tails llego

Tails: _Sonic, esas mujeres raras me entregaron este cronograma de pelea que la misma Amy hizo, en ella indica que los primeros 3 rounds se llevaran a cabo a modo de boxeo, luego del tercer round, se cambiara un cuadrilátero por un terreno firme más amplio_

Sonic: _¿Y eso como para qué?_

Tails: _Bueno, es así como Amy se entrenaba con nosotros, primero era un combate cuerpo a cuerpo tranquilo, y luego podíamos usar nuestro estilo de combate propio. Pero aun así no fui rival para ella, en serio que quería impresionarte cuando empezó con eso_

Sonic: _Siempre estás ahí para ayudarme, hermano_

Tails: _Bueno, también dice que podrás tener a tu propio equipo de entrenadores detrás de ti, cuenta conm… _(Tails no pudo terminar su frase cuando entraron fuertemente Knuckles y Shadow corriendo a la casa)

Knuckles: _Sonic, venimos a decirte que seremos tus animadores en la pelea, quiero estar de frente cuando Amy te deje echo tortilla con su martillo_

Shadow: _Estaremos ahí para apoyarte a nuestro modo, en la pelea y en tu funeral_

Sonic tomo una silla de su casa y comenzó a perseguir a sus dos amigos hasta la salida, solo para llegar a la entrada y arrojársela mientras ellos corrían lejos, fue tal la precisión que aun con Knuckles corriendo y la parábola del lanzamiento de Sonic, llego a golpear a Knuckles.

El día de la pelea había llegado, Sonic se dirigía hacia el estadio acompañado por Shade, quien había sido encargada de escoltarlo y evitar su huida el día del evento, junto a ellos iban Tails y Knuckles, serio y amigable como él obviamente no iba a actuar como un tonto frente a Shade, él no quería ser el evento del próximo mes. Al llegar ya lo esperaba Shadow, que saludo y se despidió de Shade. En los vestuarios la tensión volvió a la clásica, Shadow y Knuckles saltando y burlándose de Sonic, mientras Tails le daba algunos consejos

Tails: _Amy tiene una fuerza a la par de Knuckles, ambos son efectivos contra usuarios de velocidad, y les cuenta los voladores, recuerda los videos de combate de Rouge y lo tendrás fácil, si resistes bien los primeros tres rounds, luego tendrás el campo y las circunstancias a tu favor, solo que ahí es cuando ella usara su martillo así que vas a tener que mantener bien descansando, así que esquiva siempre hasta la segunda parte, y es todo tuyo._

Un llamado corto las frases de Tails y Sonic se dirigió a la entrada a la zona del estadio donde se iba a llevar la pelea, al principio vio desde lejos como Amy entraba junto con Cream, Vanilla, Blaze, Rouge y cinco mujeres mayores con pinta de adineradas, ahí fue cuando Sonic entendió como tal evento fue llevado a cabo, para esas mujeres, llenas de dinero, un estadio, un grupo comando y la "ayuda" costosa de Rouge, era un bostezo es sus billeteras.

Del fondo del escenario se escuchaba la canción "Time 4 Sum Aksion", mientras que Amy llegaba, saco el banquito que le habían puesto en su esquina y se dedico a aflojar músculos y prepararse. Por otro lado, le dieron señal a Sonic para que entrara, escoltado de sus tres amigos, de fondo se escuchaba la canción "Why Can't We Be Friends? Al llegar se sorprendió ver a Amy con su traje de boxeo, recordaba a la entrenadora de Wii fit, he hizo que Sonic se ruborizara por un momento, solo para recordar que debía golpearla dentro de unos minutos.

Un gato violeta, parecía la versión masculina de Blaze, solo que algo gordo y con un tono de pelaje más claro, vestía ropa de árbitro e hizo señas a los dos peleadores, cada uno acercándose a su modo, Amy con la mirada decidida y un Sonic dudoso

Fireclaw: _Caballero, señorita, quiero una pelea limpia, nada de golpes bajos y respeten las reglas básicas de boxeo, la pelea se llevara a tres rounds en cuadrilátero con las reglas de boxeo básica, luego se cambiara el sistema a un escenario mejor para sus habilidades singulares, y cada uno podrá atacar y defenderse a su modo mientras no salgan de la plataforma o dañen mortalmente a su contrincante. Salúdense y a pelear_

Ambos erizos se saludaron golpeando los puños de sus guantes

Amy: _Sonic, esto no significa que mis sentimientos por ti hayan cambiado, ten por seguro que aunque tenga que ir en silla de ruedas a perseguirte o tenga que llevarte flores al hospital, lo hare de la forma más cariñosa posible _(Sus palabras aunque fueron dicha de forma seria, hizo que Sonic se confundiera)

Sonic: _Gracias, Amy, creo que igualmente_

Fireclaw: _Round 1,__ Fight__!_

Amy levanto los puños de forma defensiva, como esperando que Sonic diera el primer golpe en cambio Sonic no sabía qué hacer, se puso en forma defensiva también, y cuando Amy se acerco y tiro un golpe centrado a la cara de Sonic, no le dio tiempo de defenderse y lo hizo retroceder hasta donde estaba su equipo. Se agarro de las cuerdas y se acerco a Amy furioso, tiro un golpe que fácilmente fue esquivado y contrarrestado con un golpe al estomago, Sonic cayó al suelo cuando el árbitro empezó a contar, pero se levanto a los 3 segundos, sabía que no iban a aceptar que cayera en dos golpes, al levantarse pudo oír las palabras de Tails, esquivar y mantener la guardia alta, Amy espero que Sonic hiciera movimiento y ante nada, se acerco otra vez, esta vez de forma mas ágil lanzo un golpe que Sonic evito con facilidad y devolvió con un golpe que mas que hacerlo con fuerza, fue solo para empujarla, y hacerle perder el control.

La pelea siguió así por un tiempo, al parecer Sonic había tomado la ventaja con su rápida agilidad, faltaba solo 30 segundos del tercer round, y Sonic estaba inspirado, podía terminar esto sin golpear a Amy y dejándola cansada, tal había sido el pronto festejo de Sonic cuando no noto que Amy hizo dos pasos largos junto a una finta tan veloz como solo lograría el mismo erizo azul, tal forma Amy empezó a lanzar tan rápido movimientos que recordaban al "Desperation moves" de Vanessa en "King of fighters", hasta la misma Amy sacudió sus brazos al final del combo para darle más referencia a la situación.

El pobre de Sonic estaba esta vez acostado sin hacer movimiento alguno, ya iban 7 segundos de conteo final cuando Shadow y Knuckles gritaron "hora del chilidog, Sonic", lo que Sonic se levantara rápido buscando su comida, solo para ser interrumpido por la campana del final del tercer round, la cara de zombi de Sonic al ver que la pesadilla aun continuaba lo dejo congelado cuando el árbitro le ordeno que volviera a su esquina mientras cambiaban el campo de batalla. Sonic se encontraba medio muerto en su silla mientras Tails intentaba hacer que tome agua. Vio como en menos de un minuto el cuadrilátero era reemplazado por una zona lisa dos veces más grande que el cuadrilátero, recordaba a una zona de patinaje porque las puntas y costados terminan en curvas hacia arriba, obviamente diseñado para Sonic pudiera maniobrar mejor. Esta vez Amy se saco los guantes e invoco a su martillo. Sonic solo se saco los guantes y el pantalón de boxeo, se puso sus clásicos guantes y volvió a la pelea, aun se sentía mareado del poderoso combo que le dio Amy, pero esta vez estaba seguro de seguir al pie de la letra la táctica de Tails.

Comenzó el combate y Sonic se dirigió rápidamente hacia los costados, tomando impulso y confundiendo a Amy, que intentaba seguirlo, pero al tener el martillo se había vuelto un poco lenta. El erizo azul pensó que ya estaba distraída cuando se lanzo a embestirla con su homing attack, para su sorpresa que Amy aun de espalda giro su martillo y lo golpeo como pelota de Crockett. Por suerte en esa forma Sonic no podía recibir daño alguno, pero quedo suspendido en aire cayendo lentamente, volvió a lanzar su homing attack y esta vez Amy lo freno con su martillo, dejando a Sonic encima, que aprovecho la oportunidad para propinarle una patada que derribo a Amy e hizo soltar su martillo, Sonic aprovecho la situación para volver a correr por los costados para tomar velocidad mientras la erizo rosa se levantaba. Ella se dirigió velozmente a tomar su martillo cuando Sonic bloqueo su camino y arremetió con una patada baja intentando derribarla, solo para que Amy de un pequeño brinco, a lo que Sonic aprovecho para hacer un giro completo y termino conectando una patada que la mando volando contra la pared del nuevo escenario, Sonic se dio cuenta que esta vez llego lejos, había olvidado contra quien peleaba, y cuando corrió a ver si se encontraba bien, no llego ni a la mitad cuando Amy se levanto y Envistió contra él, dejándole vía libre para tomar su martillo, Sonic no llego a darse cuenta cuando ella golpeo el suelo con tanta magnitud que hizo estremecer el estadio. Solo cuando Sonic vio otra vez con atención, contemplo algo increíble, el martillo de Amy era más grande que antes.

Amy: _Si, Sonic, hace poco descubrí que mi martillo crece y mejora conmigo, no sé porque no me di cuenta, ni se parece al que tenia de niña aunque sea el mismo martillo… ¿Impresionado? Misión cumplida_

Cuando termino la frase, Amy, tomo su martillo como si fuera de pluma e intento golpear a Sonic, que solo tenía tiempo para esquivar y que estaba impactado por la nueva erizo que veía. La pelea duro así por tiempo largo, pasaban los rounds y se veía como la ventaja iba a favor de Amy, se notaba como Sonic se moderaba menos en sus ataques, pero al mismo tiempo, le era más difícil golpearla, ella se estaba acostumbrando al estilo de pelea de Sonic, y eso solo cuestión de tiempo para que el erizo perdiera.

Ya estaba por empezar el round 9, de un lado se veía una Amy muy cansada, ya se notaba que no agarraba su martillo con la misma firmeza, por otro lado, Sonic estaba muerto, esta vez Shadow y Knuckles estaban apoyándolo y ayudándolo, el público animaba a ambos bandos pero se decantaban por Amy.

Tails: _Es imposible distraerla, te tiene fijado totalmente, aunque pensándolo bien, eso es normal en Amy_

Knuckles: _Amy y yo somos usuarios de fuerza, si te puedo decir algo, es que una vez que estamos cansados, un golpe a nuestros brazos, nos debilita mucho mas, porque nos deja con menos fuerza de ataque, si haces eso, perderá su martillo y la victoria será tuya_

Shadow: _Debes evitar ataques por la espalda, debes ir de frente, tal vez recibas un golpe, pero si lo resistes y atacas, tendrás la ventaja_

Los consejos de sus amigos llegaban de todos lados, pero todos llegaban a un solo punto: "Distraerla", conseguir eso en el estado de ánimo que esta Amy era imposible, Sonic lo sabía, en su cabeza analizaba solo dos cosas "animo" y "Distraer", solo pensando en eso, Sonic encontró la forma perfecta, pero le daba miedo, susurro a sus amigos su plan, y ellos respondieron dando un salto para atrás, era un golpe bajo, pero con Amy resultaría a un 100%, si Sonic se atrevía a usar tal táctica traicionera, sería su victoria, pero aun estaba en duda.

Comenzó el noveno round y las cosas se veían iguales, ambos no podían atacarse, y ninguno se distraía, pasaba el tiempo y Amy arremetía contra Sonic llevándolo contra un rincón, Sonic vio detrás de él, no era cualquier rincón, noto la trampa a la que iba, vio como el costado de la madera se estaba rompiendo, ya por ser la parte de inicio de la curva, era más fácil romperla, romperla significaba que Sonic perdería su factor velocidad, era una trampa de Amy, Sonic pensó que si ella podía hacerlo, el también tenía sus trucos, siguiendo a Shadow, ataco de frente sin temor a su martillo, Amy estaba a punto de conectarle un golpe cuando Sonic golpeo con su pie el martillo (como dijo Knuckles) por lo que reboto para atrás, ahora solo venia la distracción, para Sonic era su única posibilidad, fue directamente hacia Amy y de repente la rodeo con sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente en los labios, el clima en el estadio se silencio inmediatamente, ambos erizos fueron rodeados por una aura color rosa claro, y Sonic miro fijamente en los ojos a Amy

Amy: (Con su voz clásica hacia Sonic) _Sonic…_

Sonic: _¿Dime, Amy? _(Sonic y ella sonrieron tímidamente mientras sus caras se sonrojaban, ambos tenían una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro que no dejaba notar el sudor y suciedad que tenían después de tanto pelear, Sonic estaba esperando con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo a que Amy le respondiera

Amy: (Con su voz romántica) _Yo… solo… quería… recordarte… que… _(La voz de Amy fue tomando un tono serio y enojado como el que tuvo desde hace un mes) _te dije que esto era más grande que tu y yo_

Sonic quedo petrificado boquiabierto mientras vio como Amy se inclinaba hacia atrás, mientras su martillo crecía más de tamaño y forma, pasaba a nivel 3, a nivel 4, a nivel 5. Era gigante, y Amy lo movió como si fuera una pluma hacia donde estaba Sonic parado, Sonic solo pudo ver como las luces del escenario eran tapadas por el tamaño del enorme martillo que se dirigía hacia él, sus piernas estaban congeladas cuando se escucho una explosión que hizo explotar los vidrios del estadio generando una impacto tan enorme que es escucho hasta fuera del estadio

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del mundo, donde se supone que si en el otro lugar es de noche, ahí debería ser de día, un gordo bigotudo se encontraba durmiendo en una silla ubicada en una sucia fabrica, cuando se despertó asustado por una pequeña explosión que llego a sus oídos, Ignorando lo que fuese, el hombre huevo volvió a dormirse abrazando a un peluche de fontanero celebre.

Unos días después, en las afueras de Green hill, reunidos en un grupo, personas todas vestidas de negro, algunas llorando, otras con las miradas más abajo, estaban escuchando las palabras de un joven gato violeta, vestido con ropas de iglesia, mientras recitaba unas frases ante esas tristes personas

Fireclaw: _Y con eso, queridos hermanos, nos despedimos de un héroe, alguien que siempre estuvo para nosotros, alguien que siempre estaba ahí para prestar su ayuda, y que hoy le damos una merecida despedida, para algunos era más que solo un amigo, un hermano o una persona, y es por eso que con tanta tristeza te despedimos, siempre te recordaremos con una sonrisa: Steven Prower_

La mirada cambia al grupo de atrás, en ella están ubicados de derecha a izquierda Shade, Knuckles, Tails…

Tails: _Gracias, amigos, por acompañarme, la verdad nunca conocí mucho a mi primo segundo, y necesitaba alguien con quien hablar_

Amy: (A la izquierda de Tails) _No te preocupes, Tails, para eso están los amigos, además, estoy feliz porque Sonic decidió venir conmigo… ¿Verdad, corazón?_

Sonic estaba en una silla de ruedas enyesado el 99% de su cuerpo, hasta sus púas habían sido enyesadas, solo tenía lugar para sus ojos y hacia gruñidos inentendibles, el 10% de sus yesos tenia escrito frases de sus amigos para que se recupere, en el otro 90% había frases románticas escritas por Amy con marcador rosa junto a muchos corazones y dibujos cursis, incluso en partes que no se deberían escribir.

La escena se aleja mientras Sonic gruñe y tiembla desde su silla mientras Amy le deja más marcas de labios en la parte de su cara enyesada.


End file.
